The Red Strings
by RavenCB
Summary: There lives a village filled with life called the hidden leaf. Inside this village lies an apartment. Inside this apartment lies a small boy. No older then 13. This young boys name is NARUTO UZUMAKI! This is the tale of how love and fate unites us all. This is the tale of 2 boys that have so much in common that they're blinded by it. To think all they needed was a little push.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This story is called 'The Red Strings' and let me just start out by saying this is Yaio. PURE Yaio people. So if you continue on reading, don't say I didn't warn you. I plan to update this story at least once a week ( probably a Wednesday or a Friday) and This is my first one so expect a couple mistakes. I'm okay with critical reviews because they'd tell what to do and not for next time. I seriously want your honest opinion.**

 **WARNING: THIS IS YAIO PEOPLE. EXPECT A COUPLE LEMONS AND STUFF MAYBE IN THE FUTURE. IF YOU FIND THAT OFFENSIVE OR PLAINLY DON'T LIKE IT, THEN PLEASE DO FIND YOURSELF A NEW STORY. NO FUNNY BUSINESS IN THIS CHAPTER, SADLY.**

 **SASUKE, SAKURA, AND THE REST OF ROOKIE 9: 14**

 **NARU-CHAN: 13**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ON NARUTO. IF I DID, SASUNARU WOULD SERIOUSLY BE A THING!**

 **SUMMARY**

There lives a village filled with life called the hidden leaf. Inside this village lies a lonely apartment. Inside this apartment lies a small boy. No older than 13. This young boys name is NARUTO UZUMAKI! This is the tale of how love and fate unite us all. Whether we like it or not honestly. This is the tale of 2 boys that have so much in common that they're blinded by it. To think, all they needed was a little push.

 **Prologue**

We are all connected one way or another. Be it by blood, memories or bonds. Invisible strings that tie us together, not even for the human eye to see. These strings are categorized by colors if you may say, that each holds a different meaning. There are about 4 major ones in total. There's Friendship; Yellow. Neutral; Blue. Hate; Purple and last but not least, Red which is love. Only those few, who are strong and determined are privileged to see the strings. Again, very few.

Though this is only a tale, that has yet to be proven, I assure you that it's all true. For I have witnessed it. At the time, I was a very young child, who while a genius(not to brag), was pretty naive. I had my shares of bonds and betrayals, so I didn't open up quite as easily. For me, I saw the red strings. Connected to my pinkie finger. I thought it was a genjutsu at first, but after repeatedly saying Kai over and over again and making an idiot of myself, I came to terms that my eyes were indeed not deceiving me. I even confronted my sensei, Jiraiya about it to see if he knew what was up. Funny story actually but I'm not gonna get into detail. The point is, that only **I** could see it. Well...besides Kushina of course but that's not the point. The point is, that if you ever catch a glimpse of a string, don't ever, EVER freak out. Don't ever freak out to the point that you 'TRY' to cut it with a kunai because let me just say, it won't work. If anything, it kind of shocks you with a zap. That shock not only zaps you, but you're 'counterpart' too. If you do it too much though...let's just say that it might switch colors. Like they say, there's a thin line between love and hate. Don't ever tell ANYONE though. I told Jiraiya but he was an exception since he was drunk at the time. It's not that anything bad would happen. No, not at all. More like people would think you were insane and before you know it, you'd be shipped off to Konoha mental where you're only friends and companions would be sewer rats that don't give a damn about you and are only with you because you scare the 'BIGGER' rats away. Yeah, I know. **_WAY TOO SPECIFIC._**

So far, I know I described these bonds as if they were evil sins or something, but honestly, it's the best thing you could ever have. Don't abuse or overestimate these bonds though, Naruto. Although breaking said bonds is basically impossible, it could still happen. And once it's broken, you can never rekindle or salvage whats left of it.

 **LOVE,**

 **MINATO NAMIKAZE**

 **AKA DAD**


	2. Make It Go Away!

**WARNING: THIS IS YAIO PEOPLE. EXPECT A COUPLE LEMONS AND STUFF MAYBE IN THE FUTURE. IF YOU FIND THAT OFFENSIVE OR PLAINLY DON'T LIKE IT, THEN PLEASE DO FIND YOURSELF A NEW STORY. NO FUNNY BUSINESS IN THIS CHAPTER, SADLY.**

 **SASUKE, SAKURA, AND THE REST OF ROOKIE 9: 14**

 **NARU-CHAN: 13**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ON NARUTO. IF I DID, SASUNARU WOULD SERIOUSLY BE A THING!** **.**

 **PS: Literally all of the POV's are thoughts and opinions. It may not make sense but you'd understand as you read the story. Remember, I update at LEAST once a week, so stay tuned!**

 **Gremlin(guest): Thanks for the pointers! Yeah, I know my lines are a little confusing at times because of how I word it, but I'll get better!**

 **Chapter 1: Make It Go Away!**

Naruto's POV

Late. That's what I was. I was currently late. Late for what you may ask; I was late for a mission. Again. Geez, I don't know what's wrong with me these days. I mean, I'm not usually early or anything (HELL NO), I'm just never this late you know? Yesterday, even Kakashi-sensei was there before me! Sakura-Chan ended up scolding me with the teme in the background. Man, was it creepy! I'd probably think he was dead if it wasn't for the occasional rude remark and arrogant smirk he had plastered on that hot Uchiha fa-WHOA, WHOA, WHOA there! 'Stupid thoughts, Stupid thoughts!' I practically sang to myself. We were supposed to escort someone or something. Don't remember. I was currently looking for my orange jumpsuit, the one I hold _so_ dear to me; only to find out that it was covered in what appeared to be black tar.

"THAT STUPID TEME!" I shrieked, as I threw the ruined cloth in the 'laundry basket'. AKA, the floor. 'I'm _so_ gonna get back at him!' I mentally grunted, quickly slipping on a white shirt with the Uzumaki swirl with black slacks and blue sandals. Not to mention my Konoha headband tied securely around my head. 'Wasn't I colorful today?' I sarcastically thought, locking the apartment door and quickly heading towards the fields. The reason why I blamed the teme for the death of my jumpsuit is that of the 'secret challenge' we started a couple days ago. I was literally JUST eating the ramen I brought from home after a long hard day of training. The bastard just had to be around though, when I took out the tomatoes that I despised so much because of the bitter taste it had; and he somehow got 'Offended'. The next day at Ichiraku, he ordered five supreme ramen bowls, paid for it and then thinks he has the courtesy to dump it all in the trash. In-front of me. That jackass, I tell you! Yesterday, I got him back by entering ( The door was open, I swear!) his house. It was quite bare, to be honest as if no one's lived there in a while. Ended up posting a couple ramen posters(miso ramen, shio ramen, shoyu and etc)Ha! Could you Imagine his face! It was Priceless! And..well...you know what he did. Like they say, paybacks a bitch.

I was just about to exit the apartment building when something caught my eye. A string. Wrapped around my pinkie finger.

'What the hell?' I thought, about to untie it. It went straight through. My hand went straight through the string...

"W-Wh-What t-the..." I stammered shocked. Over and over again I repeated the action.

"Kai." Nothing happened

"Kai!" Absolutely Nothing.

"KAI!" Nothing but deadly silence greeted me.

"Guess it isn't a genjutsu," I muttered, even more confused. I stared down at the cause of my confusion. Noticed the string was purple with tints of red in it. Following it, I exited the apartment complex and immediately came to a screeching halt. My eyes were practically popping out of its sockets at the scene before me. The strings...were all over the place! There were yellow ones, blue ones, so many of them tangled up together. I didn't know which one was mine. Feeling a migraine coming up, I chose to ignore my current situation and continued on my way towards the training grounds. Then all of a sudden, I doubled over in pain as if an invisible knife was stabbing me over and over again. As soon as it started, it was gone. Just like that. I knew people were watching. I didn't care. Then it came again, only stronger. I bit my lip, trying to contain a piercing scream. Onlookers looked at me with smug looks on their faces, as if they knew what I was going through. I ignored them, as always. Like before, it was gone just like that. I took a couple of deep breathes, preparing myself for the upcoming surges of pain. They never came. I stood there trying to catch my breath, finally realizing that the previously purple string was now currently red.

"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted out loud, a bit exasperated and not caring if people looked at me weirdly.

 _ **"Calm down Kit, You're causing a scene."**_ A voice echoed in my head, having interrupted my brooding.

' _Just_ great. The fox's awake.' I sighed. 'Could this day get any worse?'

 _ **"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU INSOLENT BRAT!"**_

Man, did I jinx it? Meet, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or also known as Kuruma. He's a demon. I'm a demon _carrier._ There's a difference. He's sorta like a second opinion or person in my head that while isn't overly appreciated, keeps me from getting lonely. Only I can hear him though since he is a part of me and all. I wasn't always able to talk to him though. Only since the Mission to the waves. While he may seem a bit cold-hearted and rude, he's a really nice fox in his own weird way. Kinda like an older brother actually. Just don't ever tell him I said that though.

'Who you calling a Brat, you damn Fox?!' I thought, angrily.

 _ **"You're the only being I'm allowed to talk to, you Baka! You see me talking to anyone else lately?!"**_ Kuruma shouted, already irritated by the idiocy of the conversation.

I blushed, embarrassed by my choice of words.

'N-n-no...'I stammered, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

 _ **"Exactly. Now, Kit, I have to tell you something regarding your current situation; but for me to do that you have to actually pay attention."**_

'You know what's going on! You've gotta tell me, please!' I mentally begged, feeling left out in the dark all of a sudden.

 _ **"Zip it brat! Now, I'll explain it to you on the way. We're still late you know."**_

I blinked. 'Late? Late for wh-OH! I'm still late!' I panicked, having noticed that I haven't moved a spot throughout the entire conversation.

 ** _"Yeah Kit. Now move it."_ **Kuruma chuckled, more amused than annoyed.

I quickly made my way to the fields (for real this time) while Kyuubi told me stuff.

 _ **"Now Kit. The first thing you should know is that only you can see it. So don't go telling people and making yourself look even more like an idiot. Understand?"** _

I grunted in understanding.

 ** _"Good. Now your current situation isn't exactly normal-"_ **'No shit Sherlock.' _ **" and isn't something to be taken lightly."**_ The fox continued, completely ignoring me.

 _ **"These strings, in a way are the proof of bonds. The connections people have to each other. It's like a fate chooser if you follow me?"**_

'I guess...but why is it only _now_ that I can see it?' I asked, even more perplexed.

Kyuubi sighed. This was the part he was fearing for.

 ** _"Well, you see kit...I don't exactly know..."_**

'What do you mean you don't know?! **'**

 _ **"I've only had to deal with a situation like this once and it was a long time ago! I didn't even understand most of it!"**_

' But I though-' _**"You thought nothing Kit! Now, are you gonna keep stalling or actually let me explain!"**_ Kuruma roared, more than a little-pissed off.

 ** _"Moving on. So the strings are basically the things that decide your fate, got it? I don't know why you're able to see it Kit but let's just deem yourself lucky, okay? I also happen to know that different colors mean different types of bonds. I just don't know what each one represents."_**

'Hold on a sec! But my string was purple a couple minutes ago but now it's red!'

 ** _"Don't know what to tell you. Something must have happened."_**

'...I feel like you're still hiding something from me though...' I responded, slightly suspicious of the demon.

 _ **"I may be, may not."**_ he said. I could practically picture the mischievous smile he was sprouting on. Probably thought he was a smartass or something.

'Aww, Kuurruu-' "NARUTO-BAKA, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" A voice interrupted with so much killer intent that I had to plant chakra on my feet to stop myself from toppling over.

 ** _"Going to sleep Kit. Man, aren't you in for a real beating."_** I was just about to respond when he cut connections with me. 'I was in for a beating? What's that supposed to mean...' I thought, dusting myself off and looking around. I guess I already reached the fields. Talking with the fox must have taken up more time then I thought. In the middle of my vision, was a pissed off kunoichi; who didn't take quite well to being ignored.

"Sakura-chan!" I yelled with glee, hugging her. Bad mistake. An angry Sakura isn't a very _nice_ Sakura if you know what I mean. The growing red bump on my head is proof enough.

"Sakura-chan! Why'd ya hit me!" I whined, really manly; rubbing my head.

"You BAKA! You're about 2 hours late! Kakashi-sensei and I almost thought about leaving you and completing this missions ourselves!" She yelled, clearly upset but also slightly worried. I checked her hand. No string attachments.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Well, I'm here now Sakura-Chan! So let's get this mission star-" I paused mid-sentence. Did she just say...Kakashi-sensei and herself...? I looked around the clearing, seeing that Kakashi sensei was under a tree reading one of his perverted books again. I looked around again, not spotting the person I was looking for.

"Umm...Sakura-chan...Where's the teme?..."

Sakura blinked, a bit taken aback at the oddity of the question.

Then she stood there agape and eyes bugging out.

"Wh-what did you say..?!" Sakura demanded, a bit shaken seizing my shirt.

"Where's the Teme..?" I asked, picking up on the panicked intent.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS WITH YOU! NOO! We lost Sasuke-Kun! W-what if som-something happened to him! I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" She babbled, scared for her Sasuke-Kun's wellbeing.

Kakashi thankfully was done reading for the time being and decided to intervene.

"Now, now Sakura. I'm pretty sure Sasuke is fine." He said, walking towards us waving his hand in dismissal.

"H-how c-can you be so sure, Sensei?" Both heads snapped towards me, shocked at my unusual behavior. Even I was slightly shocked that I was the one worried about the bastard.

"Well Naru- _Chan_ -" I glared at him." if you're so worried about _your_ Sasuke-Kun, why don't we hold a search party?" Kakashi said, putting on an innocent facade.

"That's a brilliant idea, Kakashi-sensei! I call dibs on his house!" The pink head shrieked with joy and relief. I could practically see the hearts in her eyes as she pictured herself seeing the teme in his PJ's or something. I sighed. Girls, am I right?

"Actually, I thought Naruto would check his house while you and I checked the rest of the fields. You know how much that boy likes to train, no?"

"WHY HIM/ME?!" Could be heard yelled simutalesy. I turned around to face a, dare I say, jealous kunoichi. I actually smirked a bit. Sakura-chan jealous? Now that was a new one. Man, am I becoming a Sadist. Guess the bastards rubbing off on me or something. I shrugged to myself, shivering a bit if I actually did become the second teme. Wasn't that a scary thought.

"Well, do you know where he lives Sakura?" Kakashi asked, clearly seen smiling(or was it a smirk?) through his mask.

"We-well n-no..." She stammered, fidgeting with her hands.

"Exactly. Now chop, chop. Let's quickly get this over with so I can get back to my book. Follow me Sakura." Kakashi said, leaving no room for arguments as he began to walk away with Sakura slightly trailing behind him.

I was left there flabbergasted. I sighed, which was becoming a habit now that I thought about it and headed towards the teme's house. Not sure what to expect.

The strings were gone now. Except for mine of course. That would've been too good to be true. Judging by Sakura-Chan and Kakashi-Sensei's reactions towards me, they probably couldn't see it. A big bowl of Miso Ramen would've been good about now. You know what they say, what better way than to drown your sorrows then by eating it down. Or was it drinking? Don't actually think I said it correctly but whatever. I skipped down the streets(really manly like) to my destination, not even aware that I was actually following a certain string.

 **8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sasuke Uchiha. Said to be a prodigy. A genius even. Someone who barely showed emotion. A boy who was dubbed a bastard by a certain blonde and a hotshot by most of the female population. A boy who always had things under control. A boy, who was currently stabbing what appeared to be air.

Sasuke's POV

'Why the fuck doesn't it go away!' I thought darkly, slashing at what appeared to be a ghost-like string.

"Damn it!" I cursed, slashing it again with a Kunai for what seemed like the umpteenth time, barely missing my pinkie. Every single time it struck, it missed but still somehow managed to have caused me great pain. The first couple of times, hurt like hell. But then after it becoming red, it just stopped. The pain...that lonely feeling...just left.

"If I lose a finger doing this, god so help me I'll-" I stopped in my ranting. 'Talking to myself, could I get even more pathetic.' I thought as a bubble of despair floated above me, promising pain to whoever would disturb it. I set the kunai down on the kitchen counter, taking deep breaths and a couple seconds to collect myself.

'And to think, today would be a good day...' I grunted, quickly grabbing an onigiri and settling down on a stool. I was both mentally and physically exhausted, the reasons were beyond me. Taking a bite of my meal, I let my thoughts wander but sadly unsurprising they always led to a certain person. The blonde idiot. I gritted my teeth in anger. Just thinking about the dobe made me angry.

 _'You're still too weak, ototo...'_ A voice echoed through my voice head in a teasing manner.

My anger intensified when I realized...that he was right. I'm too weak...I'm still too weak. I need power...much more power...

I closed my eyes, biting my bottom lip as I recalled...that night...

The blood...the aroma...the scent...the picture still stuck to my mind...the hatred in his eyes...their lifeless eyes...the-

Big azure deep eyes...filled with such life...with such hidden pain...wit-

I quickly opened my eyes to show the Sharingan fully activated, glaring daggers at the opposite wall. 'Just had to think of the idiot' I cursed to myself, quite surprised that I hadn't lost as much control as I thought I would. Quickly looking down and noticing that I finished my meal.

Naruto...thinking about him just makes me want to lose control...but...it also makes me feel less empty...Less alone

Quickly shaking my head to rid myself of such unwanted thoughts, I stood up and grabbed my headband tying it around my head tightly. Pushing my bangs out of my face and checking myself in the mirror. A blue short sleeved shirt, black slacks...nothing out of the ordinary...except _that._ I thought, annoyed at the cause of the situation. The red string was just there as if mocking me. As if bragging about how I couldn't get rid of it. Tch...I'll be gone soon enough.

Looking up, I noticed the time read 9:08. I raised an eyebrow.

'I guess... I'm late?' I thought to myself as if asking a question. Oh, right. That's why I was surprised when I woke up to a knock on the door. The daily leaf(newspaper) only sent out papers around 9. I read a little of it, something about the Mystical night parade or something? Not like I cared since I wasn't going to attend it.

Grabbing my kunai's and things, I headed towards the door, grabbing the door handle, yanking it open-

To be met, with the shock eyes, of one blonde dobe.

Did I forget to mention the string on his finger?

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Finally finished Chapter One! Sorry for writing slow, I just lose track of myself sometimes. Expect Chapter 2 to either come out late this week or early next. There will be more Sasuke In POV and Naruto, but also at times Sakura.(like once or thrice.) Stay tuned for more Chapters! Please Review too!**

 **Quick question: Would you guys like Sakura to stay Bitchy throughout the entire story or to become a sister- like character? I don't know which way to go with it yet.**


End file.
